Once around the block
by Midesko
Summary: Kevin appeared at Ben's house, on a new motorcycle at 11 pm at night... BeVin Kevin/Ben fluff.


Little somethin' for ya. My friend and I were talking about Kevin getting a motorcycle...

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Ben 10 alien force, any of the characters, nor do I make any profit from this.

**Once around the block**

11 P.M ... It was eleven at night and someone in the neighborhood was reeving the engine of a motorcycle, for about ten minutes. Inside of the Tennyson house, up in the youngest persons room, the owner of the room rolled around, pulling his pillow over his head in attempt to block out the noise. The fifteen year old had a very long day of school, soccer practice and fighting. He was tired, and needless to say; the motorcycle was not helping him sleep. He groaned as the rider revved the engine once more, rising from his spot on the bed and getting up to head to the window. Green eyes scanned the area, surprised to see a dark figure on a chrome and black bike in his driveway.  
The helmet concealing his identity, leaving the teen up in his room to ponder who it was.

In an instant, the black helmet was removed, dark hair poured into the mans face in a rather seductive manner, his equally dark eyes locking with the green ones that stared down at him. A smirk graced the elder mans face and he spoke.

"Bout time Tennyson, get your ass down here." Ben blinked at him. It was none other than the notorious Kevin Levin, why he was here, Ben had no clue. He slipped into a black tee and rushed to put on a pair of semi-clean jeans over his boxers, heading down stairs as quietly as possible. The brunette teen opened the door, slipping into his shoes that were at the door, his mom wanted to try, as she put it; "The Asian style." Shoes were now kept at the door, leaving her floors cleaner and it was easier to retrieve his shoes when leaving, but that really didn't have anything to do with Kevin on a bike in front of his house at eleven at night. He closed the door slowly to prevent it from disturbing his parents, walking up to the elder teenager with furrowed brows.

"What are you doing here?!" He gritted his teeth and spoke in whispers.

"Get on," was Kevin's only reply, infuriating Ben even more.

"Where did you get _that_?!" Ben asked him.

"Where do I get anything?" The dark haired teen smirked at him again. Ben seemed to calm down a bit, admitting to himself that Kevin did look really good on the machine.

"Why are you here?" He reformed his first question.

"Getting you. Any more questions you wanna ask?" Kevin's smirk turned into a grin, showing off his canines and patting the seat behind him. Ben blushed and sighed heavily knowing that he couldn't win. He furrowed his brow again and hooked his left leg over the bike and pulling himself onto the vibrating vehicle.

"Comfy?" Kevin asked, no doubtfully smirking again, putting his helmet back on.

"Hey, don't I get one?" Ben asked but he was ignored, the engine being revved again, telling him to hold on. With a heavy sigh and an added rolling of his eyes, Ben wrapped his arms around the mans waist, taken back by his warmth and thin but sturdy figure. In the spur of the moment, Ben leaned against him, his cheek pressed against his back, his eyes shutting as something strange built up in his heart.

"Hang on Ben." He heard Kevin yell over the sound of the purring engine as he started moving out of the driveway and speeding off. The brunette gave a yelp at the alarming speed, most of his body was blocked from the winds thanks to Kevin's larger figure. In reaction to the speed, Ben inched as close as possible, it was exciting. It felt as though he was XLR8 again, zooming down the road to chase some villain, happy that Kevin was no longer the one he was chasing. At least, not in that way.

Ben smiled at the tickling vibrations, holding back laughter to hold on to Kevin. His heart was beating quickly, still trying to figure out why Kevin had shown up at his house to take him instead of Gwen. A few minutes of riding and enjoying the comforting warmth of the body in front of him, he noticed that Kevin had turned around at some time.

_Are we going back to my house?_ Ben ignored the sound of the wind beating into his ears and looked around, the things they had passed were being seen again. He closed his eyes, pressing against Kevin more in hopes that the ride wouldn't end just yet.

A few more minutes passed and the brunette found himself at his house once more, the engine dying down to a soft purr. Kevin took the helmet off and Ben frowned, moving away from the heat and standing on his feet.

"Why di-" Ben spoke, but was cut off. Kevin moved to crash his lips into Ben's in a swift movement, leaving Ben unable to speak.

"I just, wanted to know how it felt to ride this thing with the person I love holdin' on to me." Kevin gave him a shy smile, surprised that the younger teen had quickly wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him before whispering into his ear.

"Come back in the morning." Ben pulled away smiling and running inside, up to his room and over to the window. The elder blushed a bit, returning Ben's loving gaze and putting his helmet on once more and driving away, Ben watching him until he disappeared.

- Midesko


End file.
